How Long Does It Take to Forgive?
by SJYaoiSasuNaru
Summary: Just when something happens in Naruto's home and he thinks he is alone with his pain, Sasuke enters his school as the mysterious new kid. How will these two help eachother forgive their family members and just how long does it take? Rated M for later Chps
1. The Beginning

**WARNING: Just so you peeps know this story will be SasuNaru yaoi which means boyxboy stuff so if you don't like, don't read. There will be bad language from the start so if you don't like that then please don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the storyline and the song in this chapter is 'I'm not okay' by MCR**

The Beginning

_BAM!_

"I've told you to stop spending so much money!"

"You can't decide how much money I spend! I have a job so I can spend how much money I want! Don't shout at me like I'm your daughter!"

"It's not as easy as that! You're not the only one who needs money in this family!"

They're at it again. Another fight about money. I went up to my room and switched on my iPod, it continues with the song that hadn't finished the last time I turned it off... "_I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You wear me out. What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means to be a joke and look another line without a hook, I held you close as we both shook. For the last time, take a good hard look_..."

"See what you've done! You made Naruto go to his room again!"

"It's his choice if he wants to go to his room. Stop changing the subject!"

Not loud enough. I turned the volume up to level 30 until I could hear nothing more than my precious music. Ahh how lovely the dangerously loud music sounds in my ears. At first, I was a bit scared that it might make me loose some of my hearing at an early age but now I've grown accustomed to it, all I want is for the music to drive away the sound of my parents fighting again. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, 15 and a freshman in high school. My life is what you could call miserable. The only good thing about my life is my friends; when I'm with them it feels like my life at home doesn't quite exist and I'm happy for once. You could also say that school makes me forget life at home as well but I have to say; the homework's a bitch.

My parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Don't ask why I have my mother's last name and not my father's because I don't know. My mother has bipolar depression but still works at a supermarket and my father is a police officer. They fight all the time when both are home from work, – thankfully, both come home late but that doesn't really help much – it's mostly because my mum either spends money on unnecessary things or she just starts shouting random unimportant things at me or my dad and sometimes both of us. The phrase 'I hate my parents' would be an understatement. I would regard it more as 'I despise my mother and don't know why my father married her in the first place'-

"GET DOWN HERE NOW NARUTO!" My father rarely shouts but I guess he's angry at yet another waste of money. His shout was loud enough that I heard it even when the music volume was 30. I turned off my music, my ears tingling from the loss of sound and headed downstairs.

"What?" My voice was hoarse because I hadn't talked in what seemed like hours.

"Wash the dishes."

_'Fuck you' _I thought giving him a glare but went to wash them anyway. I had nothing else to do either way.

"Your mum has calmed down now and is in her bedroom, don't go in."

"..." Like I give a shit were she is. She could be lying dead on the road and I still wouldn't care.

"...Just so you know." With that he left the kitchen and went to the living room.

While washing the dishes I remembered why I started to hate my mother and how it led to me despising her.

_It was somewhere around 7.30pm on a Tuesday and I was watching TV when suddenly I realized my parents weren't with me and that was weird as all we did at night was watch TV – it was our 'family time' type of thing to do. So I went to their bedroom and there I saw my mother sitting at the edge of their bed holding something to her left arm, shaking a bit. She looked at me and smiled apologetically, like she had been caught in some forbidden act; then I looked further across and saw my father standing nearly beside her with the house phone in his hands._

"_Wh-"_

"_It's okay Naruto, go back to the living room." My mother said but I wasn't satisfied with a comment like that so I moved from the doorway to get closer to her and there, I saw her right hand covering her left one with a tissue. I wondered why she was doing that and it seemed like she read my mind because she removed the tissue from what I thought was an injury of some sort and there, lay a red line of blood where her arm folds. Funny, I thought. It was like she cut...herself...or something?_

"_What did you do?" By now I could feel my face was in the form of a scowl._

"_I wanted to die but your dad found me in the bathroom." A smile. She had the nerve to smile now of all times..._

"_Stop talking and put the tissue back to your arm." My father was on the phone by now. I assumed he was calling an ambulance._

"_I swear that razor blade was not sharp at all." Why was she smiling? I quickly turned away and went into the bathroom and saw a small blade lying there on top of the bathtub. Too shocked to say anything I quickly made it out of the bathroom and went to my room as calmly as I could. The only thing I could think of was telling someone, this was too much to deal with by myself. I didn't care if it seemed almost cowardly but I just couldn't deal with this by myself. I grabbed my cellphone and started making a text._

_'I-I can't take it anymore. This is too much!' Send. The only person I could think of who was trustworthy enough was my best friend Sakura; she was the one who I texted most of the time and I knew she could keep a secret._

BrrrBrrr_. My phone vibrated signaling that I got a text. 'Wt do u mean? wt happened?'_

_'My mum...she tried 2 kill herself'_

_'What? Omg is she ok? Why did she do that?'_

_'That's wt I want to know 2! I'm not sure, my dad phoned an ambulance tho..'_

_'Omg though, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, it's just shocking u kno... dnt tell any1!'_

_'Dw I won't'_

_'Gdgd haha... the ambulance just got here, I can hear them frm my room, I think they're taking my mum to the hospital or something...'_

_'That's good then, I'm sure they will take care of her there'_

_'Yeah, so wuu2? lol' From then on we started a normal conversation which helped me not think about what my mother did to herself. After a while it was nearly 11pm so Sakura and I said goodnight. Just as I was going to go to sleep, my father knocked on my door._

"_...Yeah?"_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Yeah..." He opened the door and from the look he gave me I knew he was going to talk about my mother and what she did._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Why shouldn't I be?"_

"_It's not everyday that you see your mother in that state and as young as you are I'm sure you don't quite get why she did that but if you want to talk about it at anytime I'm here to help you understand."_

"_Whatever," I've never really been much of a social person – with my parents and relatives at least. "I'm gonna sleep now."_

"_Okay, goodnight son."_

"_Mm." And with that he got out of my room and shut the door._

_That night I didn't dream of anything which is not usual for me._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(The flashback is going to continue onto the next chapter so don't ask me why it cuts there) Ok, so that was the first chapter of **_**How Long Does It Take To Forgive?**_**... Well, quite an emo Naruto eh haha I'm quite scared of how emo I'm writing this fic right now but meh. I've been working on it since 3rd/11/09 (by that I mean that I wrote this chapter then and edited it a bit now) I don't really have a set plot for this story so it might seem like it's going nowhere and I might not update regularly so sorry in advance and by regularly I mean like once every two weeks or something if I can and just so you guys know, this fic has a true story in it – I'll tell you what part of the story is true when I finish this FF so stay tuned lol oh and tell me what you guys think of the first chapter – was it good or bad or just not worth reading, anything that you guys think will help me write better or something, anything. More reviews fire me up and make me write and upload faster so keep those reviews coming haha :D and i wont actually update if there are no reviews. Wow this is some LONG A/N so I'm gonna stop now ok, byee =)**


	2. Flashback

**Ok, an update; yes I know I said I would only update once or twice every two weeks or something and only if I got reviews but I was just so bored that I decided to update (plus I got at least 1 review: Thank you **_**Dragon77 **_**I'm glad you're finding the story good so this update is especially for you -woopwoop!-) Well... on to the story then. OH yeah about the warnings: Emo thinking Naruto? I don't even remember, just read :3**

Flashback

"…_Then you take the paper straws handed to your group and you need to make a __stand – or bridge – that will hold the most amount of weight; the group's platform that holds the most amount of weight will win a prize. Ok, let's get started, everyone form a group of 4 people per group." My science teacher explained what we needed to do._

"_N-Naruto-kun...umm, co-could I pair up with you, Ino and K-Kiba...?" The shy girl called Hinata asked me while looking at the floor._

"_Eh? Yeah sure Hinata-chan" I actually didn't even care who was in my group as long as they would do the work; I was in no mood to do anything but sit there thinking about last night's events. My so-called mother was still in the hospital when I woke up to go to school. My father told me I could stay at home for the day if I wanted to think about things but being the blockhead that I am I said no, I said I would be fine – 'chea right, fine my arse, even _I_ knew I was having a mini mental breakdown right now and I was in no state to come to school where if you acted strange your 'friends' would question you like it was some murder investigation-_

"_Naruto-kun, how much paper do you think we should add...? N-Naruto-kun...? Are you ok? Wha-what's wrong?" I glanced up and noticed Hinata's worried gaze on me. Suddenly I felt something wet flowing down my right cheek, touching it I found out it was a stray tear I had let slip while thinking... just... thinking- I quickly wiped it away before anyone else noticed but it seems like I was a bit too slow as Hinata was now staring at me with even more concern than before. Shit! I have to think of something quickly. Looking around I found no one looking our direction, phew._

"_Er... Um yeah, add about three scrunched up pieces of paper to make it strong..." I said absent-mindedly trying to pretend nothing happened._

"_O-oh ok then," She smiled at me which I quickly returned but her smile faltered and fell when she asked the next question, "Are you sure you're ok?" her timid voice echoed through my brain._

_No, I'm not ok but it's none of your business – that's what I wanted to say but instead a polite "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" came out with a smile as the cherry on top. Somehow I anticipated that she didn't quite catch my bait and oh how right I was..._

_It was lunch already and I had gotten my food from the canteen and was heading to sit with my friends when I saw Hinata again and her facial expression didn't look good, not good at all – for me that is.__ I gave her a confused expression but she just looked away._

"_Hey... Naruto, are you okay?" That annoying question again, I was getting quite annoyed with it. And the strange thing was that Choji was the one who asked it. He never and I mean _never_ asked that to _anyone.

"_Yo Choji! Sure I am," I said with a very forced smile – funny, when did I start to force my smiles so much? "Why?" this was more directed at Hinata as I said it while looking at her with an angry expression and she just shifted uncomfortably in her seat._

"_Oh, nothing, just Hinata told us you were acting strange in science class today." _

"_Oh... well, it's nothing, I'm fine." This time I did not smile as I looked down and saw the food in my tray, I almost forgot that it was lunch but suddenly I didn't feel so hungry and it wasn't ramen anyway so I just threw away my lunch I didn't bother to look at or say anything to my friends and headed for the playground, maybe there I could find some peace and quiet._

_About 5 minutes later I found myself surrounded by so many people I lost count; first, there was Choji, then Hinata followed by Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were there too and not to forget Sakura._

_Great, just what I needed – NOT. Can't I just get 10 simple minutes _alone_ without people getting all freaked out and trying to find me? At least Sakura was staying further away from me than everyone else; probably to give me some space and I appreciated that, I really did but I wasn't sure everyone knew what personal space meant._

"_Yo man, Hinata-chan was telling us you were crying in science and then pretending nothing happened. It's not cool to lie to us about it man." Choji just won't leave me alone today eh and Hinata can't keep her mouth shut, how rare. Deep down I knew that she was only trying to help but I was just so angry at everything today that I couldn't help but scowl at her._

"_Are you ok? You never cry, what's up?" Kiba, a very good friend of mine since middle school and a dog lover – he smells like one as well, it's quite disgusting – asked._

_You know what? This was all too much for me. Every time they asked me if I was alright and I said I was they didn't believe me and just kept asking question after question, haven't they thought that I want a little privacy in my own life?_

_Suddenly Choji grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me back and forth as if I was some rag doll. "Hey! Snap out of it! What the hell is wrong? Why are you crying!" Crying? That was when I realised that I started sobbing uncontrollably fighting back the tears with might. I did _not_ want to be seen as weak for crying like a girl in school yet I couldn't help it, all the questioning, the hurtful and betrayed feelings from last night washed over me and the tears kept coming and threatening to fall if I lost concentration of keeping them at bay. "Hey! I asked you a question! Did something happen to you? Maybe at home? Was it your parents? Tell me!" I just kept shaking my head no to anything Choji was saying, I was not going to tell anyone about it – except from Sakura, she was the only one that knew. Speaking of her, where is she? She's the one that can understand and make everyone back off._

_I looked around frantically while still sobbing and just when I found her Ino came in and took over Choji in shaking me like a doll. "Kid, what the hell happened? You can tell me." Yeah right, tell Ino, the queen of gossip in the school, I don't think so. She finally let me go and I quickly made my way towards Sakura but was held back by Kiba who had a solemn expression on his face and everyone else just watching me, I just shook my head and took my hand back looking at Sakura who had a lost expression. It was then that I realised I couldn't count on anyone, no one knew my pain, no one knew what I was going through. Yes, they could pretend to understand and give me sympathy but that's not what I wanted or more importantly needed._

_I just hung my head low still sobbing but now it was quieter and went to a secluded area to calm down before lunch was over. After a few minutes Choji once again came towards me but this time he wasn't asking what was wrong and simply told me that lunch was over asked if I was calm enough to go back to class to which I replied with a nod._

_Later that day I just went home after school and straight into my room and just kept thinking about what happened. It was such a new experience I thought I would never have to go through, yet I went through it without any warning whatsoever and it hurt. To tell the truth it hurt to see my mother like that. Was her life so miserable that she thought she had to take her own life? What about me and dad? Didn't she think about what would happen to us and how cowardice it is to take your own life? I had all these unanswered questions and thoughts going around in my mind that kept coming back again and again until I finally cried myself to sleep at some random hour._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**Well you'll be happy to know that this is the last of the Emo-Naru flashbacks (at least for now I think...) Yay! Rejoice! Ha don't bee too happy as he is still going to be a bit emo in his thinking (maybe) but he's going to act all happy and giddy most of the time, just like ol' Naru. REVIEW please or else I'll become emo (again) and that's not a good thing. -no one reviews- Fine, I see how it is -goes away to her dark corner and starts being emo-**


	3. Sasuke

**Hey! I don't even know how many days have passed but I'm sure I'm uploading super fast which is not so good in a way... might become more slow cuz school's gona start in like a week ._. result's day is on the 24th, so scared; hope I did good. Well enough about my life and all, on to the story (which I haven't actually read over so if it doesn't make sense sorry, tell me and I'll change it)**

Sasuke

"NARUTO! What are you doing!"

"...Eh?" Shit! I didn't realise that while I was daydreaming the water filled up to the top on the sink and the water had overflown to the floor making a mess. Thinking about it, I've been absent minded recently.

"NARUTO!"

"AH!" I quickly turned the tap off and unplugged the sink watching the water slowly being sucked up. "Sorr-"

"What the _hell _were you _thinking_ Naruto! Look at the mess you've done!" My father yelled at me and I just stood there with my head low. "Make sure that when I come back here this mess is all cleaned up."

"Yes." And with that he walked off into probably the living room leaving me there to clean the water on the floor. This was pissing me off, stupid water falling on the ground while I was spacing out...

After about 5 minutes I was finally done moping the floor. Now I was in no mood to do the dishes so I grabbed my iPod, keys and wallet and shouted, "I'm done cleaning the floor, I'm going out!" to my dad who was watching TV in the living room.

"Yeah..." Sigh, he didn't even care. He's probably going to shout at me when I come back and he finds out that I didn't wash the dishes, but whatever. I grabbed my orange hoodie and put on my black converse and headed out the door and started walking aimlessly. It was only 6PM and it was still sunny outside yet all the shops were closed already so I decided to walk to the park. Once there I started making my way towards a big tree that I liked to sit under when I needed some time alone to think.

As I was reaching the tree I started making out a dark hooded figure huddled over on my favourite spot, I stepped closer until I was right in front of the person that was taking my spot. Why didn't I just sit somewhere else around the tree, it's big enough you ask? BECAUSE THIS IS MY SPOT! How are you so sure? Just because! Anyway, I wasn't known for my intelligence as more as my lack of patience so I just stared at the guy thinking if I stared long enough he would vanish from my sight. '_What a wimp, what is he? Crying?_' I thought, that is, until he noticed my presence and looked up to meet my gaze. His face was not what I was expecting; his skin was fair, he had sharp features like his jaw and nose, his eyes were almond shaped and midnight coloured and his lips looked so kissab- WHAT! Wait wait wait wait wait! His lips? What do I care about some random guy's lips? I have to admit he was more beautiful than most guys but that didn't concern me. His voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something dobe?" He said it in such an arrogant way. That little bastard!

"Shut up! Don't call me dobe you teme. You're in my spot so move." I said through gritted teeth. I don't know why but this bastard made me so pissed off just looking at him and his smug expression, what was there to be so smug about anyway? Ugh.

"Hn." And then he went back to staring at his knees as if they were the most interesting things in the world, totally ignoring me.

"HEY!" I kicked his shin lightly, I'm not into hurting people more than necessary and he looked up with a glare that made me flinch slightly.

"What the hell do you want dobe?" He sounded annoyed. Why was he annoyed? I was the one who should be annoyed at his stupid face for being in my spot.

"What the- I _said_ move. You. Are. In. My. Spot. _Teme_." I paused a little bit at each word to make it more clear to him and added more emphasis to the word 'teme'.

"Whatever, go sit some place else _dobe_. I was here first so stop annoying me." We were staring each other down and I was about to shout some words at this guy when all of a sudden a phone started ringing making us lose eye contact as the teme looked down and picked up a call and in just 5 seconds he said, "Hn." Then shut the phone and got up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Why did I ask or care I don't even know.

"None of your business dobe." and then he walked away leaving me there standing like an idiot.

"FINE! I don't care anyway, good riddance!" I shouted at him even though he was already gone and sat where he was sitting a moment ago, then suddenly I remembered about my mum and why I was here in the first place – to get away from my home life even if just for a bit. I took my iPod out and switched it on seeing the time; 6:40PM what the hell, I was standing there talking to that teme for 40 minutes? Whatever... I put my earphones on and started listening to some music, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

My phone ringing woke me up. I looked at it and picked up the call of whoever was calling me. "Hello?" My voice was a bit hoarse from sleeping outside.

"NARUTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU! COME HOME THIS INSTANT!" My mum yelled at me down the phone and I had to take the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't become deaf by her shrieks.

"Eh? Oh right, fine." And with that I hung up. Ever since that 'incident' I don't really talk to my mother more than necessary or tell her where I am or where I'm going, heck I don't even call her mum, if I talk to her I just call her by her first name – yes I know that's disrespectful but I don't see her as my mother at all, for me she's just someone I have to live with.

After looking at my phone I found that it was 11:30PM and I had about 6 missed calls – all from her – and a new text message. I clicked on the message and found that it was from Sakura that said 'OMG OMG OMG Naruto! There's gonna be a new student in our year and he's gonna be in my class! Ahh I hope he's hot ;) - Saku' A new student? I don't really care so why is she telling me about it? Well whatever, I have to go home.

As I was getting up my hand stumbled upon something with a sharp corner, "OW! what the fu-!" I looked down to see some card that looked like an ID. I picked it up and saw the photo and name. "Huh? It's that teme person...Sasuke... Uchiha...?" I said out loud. "Heh, he must be an idiot for losing something so important as his ID card. I wonder if he's going to look for it later? Should I leave it or take it with me?" And just then it clicked that my dad is a police officer so I just had to give it to him and he would make sure that the teme got it back, '_I'm so nice._' I thought to myself so I just put the ID in my back pocket and headed home. While on my way home I thought, '_I gotta stop talking to myself... it's creepy and only idiots do that._' And with that I reached home, just as I was about to reach for the door it was suddenly swung open and inside stood my angry mother and beside her my father looking annoyed.

"What time do you call this! Where were you!" Ugh another thing about my mum I didn't like; SHE ALWAYS JUST SHOUTS AT YOU. I swear she's like deaf or something which pisses me off even more. I just looked at her and walked inside the house and past her up to my room. "Minato! Are you just going to stand there letting your _son_ walk away like this from your _wife_!" I heard her say.

"He looks tired, just leave him tonight and I'll have a talk with him tomorrow."

My dad tried to not argue with her but she just kept screaming at him. "What do you mean 'talk to him tomorrow'! It has to be done now or else-" I shut my door and locked it. I didn't want to listen to their arguing over stupid stuff again – yes I did call this stupid. It's not like I was up to no good doing shit around or with some girls having unprotected sex.

I flopped down onto my bed face down and breathed in the scent of newly washed sheets and bed cover – they smelt like oranges – before breathing a sigh and getting up, taking my clothes off and going to the joint bathroom I was lucky enough to have in my room and taking a quick shower before brushing my teeth and putting on my pyjamas and finally turning off the lights and laying down on my bed. Today was Sunday which it meant that I had school tomorrow morning, '_great._' I thought rolling my eyes and turning my alarm clock on. Finally closing my eyes the last thought I remembered was the face of that Sasuke guy and then complete darkness until I started dreaming of owning a ramen factory. It was a very happy dream.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**Well, chapter 3: '**_**Sasuke**_**' is up. Lol I just noticed that all the chapters so far have ended on Naruto sleeping... weird O.o thanks to those who reviewed (can't be bothered to say names now cuz I just came back from a busy week in my aunt's house and it's currently 3:40AM here in London) Next chapter, I don't know what's going to happen cuz I haven't planned it out but probably a day in school where Naruto meets Sasuke and Sakura fangirls over him or something, blah blah blah. Ok that's it so byee :) REVIEW! :D**


	4. The ID Card

**A/N: Hello~ I was planning on updating yesterday but it was my birthday so I was out all day. I start College tomorrow so updates might be less frequent because I need to start studying but anyway, on to the story. Enjoy. (I'm not going to give out warnings, etc because it's obvious that this is just fiction and not much happens in this chapter)**

The ID Card

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"...Mnn... Shurrt uppppp." I slurred, my voice muffled by my pillow as I was sleeping face down once my damned alarm clock went off and without looking up I started hitting around randomly to no success in shutting the noisy thing off so with no other choice left I looked up and finally found the clock on my bedside table, finally making it stop ringing endlessly. "Just...5 more minutes..." I moaned and fell back onto my pillow snuggling up to it with a smile on my face as thoughts of more sleep came across my mind but those thoughts went away after my door was rudely knocked on.

"Get up Naruto! You have 10 minutes to get ready or else I'm leaving without you and knowing you you'll be late to school." My father said through the other side of my door. This was my daily routine; my alarm would go off, I would shut it off and try to go back to sleep and my dad would knock on my door telling me to get up and ready. Seriously, if this always happened I don't see the point of having an alarm, those things just piss me off and the worse thing is that I'm _not_ a morning person which makes me even more frustrated. I finally got up after stretching out my sleepiness and headed for my bathroom doing my morning business like brushing my teeth, etc. and got dressed with whatever clothes I found first which were my trousers from yesterday and a random orange shirt that was on the floor – dirty, I know, but I swear I only used it once! – and finally got out of my room.

"Do you want breakfast Naru-chan?" Ugh I hated that nickname my mother gave me since young, but anyway, it seems like she's calmed down from yesterday night. To be honest I was relieved she didn't bring up my whereabouts from yesterday but at the same time it annoyed me how she would get over stuff so easily as if nothing ever happened.

"Naruto hurry up and eat, I'm leaving now." My father said going out the door.

"Er... No, I'm running late. Bye." I said dashing out and putting my shoes on, catching up with my dad. "Yah! Wait up!" I yelled at him as he got in his car.

I got in and as soon as I shut the door he started talking to me while starting the car. "Where were you last night Naruto?" Ugh so he remembered...

"At the park listening to music but I fell asleep and woke up when I heard my phone go off." I explained but he didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"Are you sure that's where you were?" What the hell? So he didn't believe me. Great.

"No dad, I was off in some alley getting stoned, passed out and woke up when my phone started going off." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me.

"You know I would have to arrest you if I ever found you with drugs right?" Jeez, does he not get sarcasm or what?

"Dad! I can't believe you believed me when I said I was taking drugs. Who do you think I am? Some kid off of the streets or something?" Truth be told, I was a little bit disappointed and hurt that he could believe I was into drugs.

"Relax Naruto, I was only kidding. Of course I believed you when you said you were at the park."

'_You had me fooled old man_' Through the rest of the ride to school I was silently staring out my side window and fell asleep.

5 minutes later I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "We're here. Hey. Naruto. Hey. WAKE UP!"

"AH WHATHEFIRE!" I jumped in my seat like some kind of human fox.

"Ahahaha! You're funny kid. We're here, get out so I can go to work already." My dad said snickering like an idiot.

"You scared the shit outta me man. Don't do that." I said getting off the car.

"Sure sure. Bye." He said before reaching to shut the door and driving off leaving me there.

"Psh." I said walking towards my school but then suddenly I remembered something. "Oh wait! I just remembered that ID card! Ah too late... I guess I'll just give it to him tonight..." I said to myself while looking down at the floor and then...

_Bump._

"What the. Watch where you're going." A guy said in an irritable tone. I was going to give him a piece of my mind but when I looked up he was already walking away. His hair looked weird, I was all spiked up at the back.

"Psh. Stupid duckbutt-hair person, what kind of a hairstyle is that anyway." I said under my breath while giving the retreating figure a glare and getting up from the floor. Yeah, I bumped into some guy and fell on the floor from the impact because I wasn't paying attention.

"Yo, Uzumaki!" Said an enthusiastic voice from behind me.

"Kiba my man, wazzup!" We did a high five and started walking towards the main school building.

"So, what happened? Saw you bumping into some guy and falling on the floor."

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and then some bastard bumped into me, I mean, he could have dodged me but _no_." I said stressing out the 'no', annoyed at the memory. '_Great way to start the week Naruto._' I thought to myself.

"Cool... listen Naruto, I gotta go. See you later!" He said to me before jogging over to some girls consisting of Hinata, Temari and some other random girls. God, he was such a good friend, he listened to all my problems and helped me out when I needed it, he was the bestest friend ever! NOT!

'_Stupid dog breath, leaving me for some girls. I bet he didn't even listen to what I was saying._' I thought walking the opposite direction towards my locker.

"-is your locker and this is Ino, she's going to help me show you around the school when I'm not around." I recognised that voice, it was Sakura and she sounded pretty excited. I wonder who she was talking to. As I got closer to my locker and her I could see a somewhat familiar duckbutt hairstyle but shrugged it off.

Sakura noticed me and her face lit up even more if that was possible and waved me over. Ino said something to Sakura and walked off somewhere waving goodbye. Sakura waved back and turned back towards me smiling again. "Naruto! Hey! Look, I want to introduce you, he's the new kid I was telling you about and guess what? I'm his guide! Aren't I lucky? Hehe." She was practically squealing, I wonder who he is that she's fangirling over him so much.

"Oh right. Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" I said in my most happy voice and grinned showing my pearly whites.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Naruto, my best friend." Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

'_Wait, Sasuke? Where have I heard that name before?_'

"Hn." Was all he said before looking at me and I swear his face became surprised for a split second before going back to its normal stoic manner.

Realisation hit me as I recognised the mysterious face and my eyes widened comically. "YOU!" I all but shouted while pointing at the guy. "Wh-what the hell is he doing here Sakura!" I asked the confused girl looking at her but still pointing at him and he just stood there like a statue not moving or saying anything.

"What do you mean Naruto? I told you, he's the new guy in my class. The one I texted you about like last night...? Wait, how do you know Sasuke-kun?" By every sentence she said I could tell she was getting more and more confused and I couldn't blame her, who would have thought that the moody bastard from yesterday at the park was the new kid in school?

Suddenly a few things clicked in my head. Talking about moody bastards from the park and new kids in school, I decided I would play a little with him to pay him back for stealing my spot under the tree and then walking away from me yesterday. Yes, you know what I mean; I had his ID card and I could make him my lap dog until I decided he could have it back. '_Oh yes, I'm an evil genius._' Just as I was thinking that the bell rang signalling the official start to school. "Eh, actually never mind about that; I'll tell you later, I have to go. Bye Sakura," after a little pause. "_Teme_." and I walked off to homeroom.

~.~.~.~._3__rd__ person POV_~.~.~.~

Sakura watched as Naruto walked away from her and Sasuke towards his homeroom. '_What was all that about?_' She thought to herself, confused and then looked at Sasuke who showed a little smirk while watching the direction the blonde had taken. She shrugged it off and started speaking to him, gaining his attention. "Um Sasuke-kun, should we go to homeroom now?"

"Hn." Was all he replied, Sakura took it as a 'yes' and started walking towards their homeroom signalling for him to follow her.

The walk to homeroom was awkwardly silent for Sakura while, on the other hand, Sasuke didn't seem to care; to break the silence she asked, "Not much of a talker are you?" With a smile on her face.

"Hn." That seemed to be the guy's favourite word – it was the _only_ word he said.

Sakura sweat dropped and decided to just shut up as she knew she wouldn't get a word out of this mysterious new guy.

On the other hand, Sasuke was wondering where his ID card was, he had lost it yesterday and couldn't find it anywhere and the worst thing was that he couldn't do much without it so he had to find it no matter what so he was thinking about where it could be – he had searched half of his house yesterday when he got home and he was going to search the other half today after school.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a girl's voice telling him where they were. "Sasuke-kun, we're here." She pointed inside a classroom full of kids chatting happily while sitting on chairs and some sitting on the desks and on the main desk at the front a man with white hair spiked up that looked almost like a pineapple, he was reading an orange book that was covering half his face so that only his eyes could be seen. "Kakashi-sensei~!" Sakura called out to the teacher whose name was apparently Kakashi while walking closer to his desk.

"Ah Sakura-chan. Why hello there." Kakashi said without taking his eyes off of the book.

"Jeez Kakashi-sensei, you never stop reading that book of yours. What's so interesting about it anyway?" Sakura asked with a hint of annoyance and the lack of attention given to her by their teacher.

"Hm, you wouldn't understand dear. Maybe I'll tell you when you graduate."

"Pshea and pigs will fly." She said rolling her eyes.

Sasuke was just standing there listening to their conversation – forgotten. He pondered whether he should just walk away and take a sit but he wasn't rude enough to do that without being told where to sit by the teacher so he just stayed there standing next to Sakura. But after a while he felt annoyed that he was being ignored so he faked a cough which brought Sakura's attention back to him making her remember to introduce him to the teacher.

"Oh Yeah! Kakashi-sensei, this is Sasuke-kun. He's the new student the principal was talking about and I'm his guide." She said with a smile on her face.

Finally Kakashi looked up from his book and saw a raven haired boy. "Why hello there Sasuke-kun. It's always a pleasure to have a new student in my class. You can take a sit anywhere you like." After saying that Kakashi went back to reading his book.

Sasuke was about to walk to a nearby desk when Sakura asked, "Aren't you going to introduce him to the class Kakashi-sensei?"

With a sigh Kakashi stood up and placed his book down onto his desk. You could now see that he was wearing a scarf that covered the lower half of his face – like a mask. He put his hands around Sasuke's shoulder and guided him to the centre front of the room and with a fake cough said, "Alright class, pay attention. This is Sasuke..." He looked at Sasuke waiting for him to say his surname.

"...Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said with an unsure tone of voice. Some people that looked not interested at the start suddenly became aware of this new student and some started whispering to each other; Sasuke noticed this and didn't like it one bit so he did what he was best at: he glared, which seemed to work as most students cringed away or shuddered, however, most of the girls looked at him dreamily as well. "..Hn."

Sakura awkwardly looked at Sasuke and showed him a seat next to her that was free while Kakashi just returned to sitting down on his chair and reading his book until homeroom was over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: You may be asking why Sasuke – a 15 year old – has an ID card but he has his reasons which I will explain later on in the story, btw the ID card is quite important to Sasuke so he would do nearly anything to get it back – I think. Wow such a bad writer, I don't even know what's happening/going to happen in this story – it might drag on or end quick but I think it's going to drag on, just like my A/Ns.**

**Woo longest chapter so far! I was going to write more but then I decided to cut it there cuz I thought this chapter was kind of dragging on too much. If you have any questions about the story or w/e then ask away. Thanks. REVIEW ^^**


	5. The Project

The Project

"Today is so _boring_!" I exclaimed. It was already lunch time and I was sitting on a table in the cafeteria with Kiba and Sakura who were eating, I forgot my lunch today because of the rush in the morning so I was left to starve... well, Kiba and Sakura did offer to buy me lunch but I never liked being in debt to anyone so I declined sadly.

"Web shuck ith up Nawuto."

"What the hell Kiba, at least swallow first before speaking. Such an animal." Said Sakura, mumbling the last part.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Whatever."

"Ugh but seriously, where's all the fun in this place! At least I have science next, Shikamaru said that Orochimaru was going to give us a project to work on during the week; that should be fun." I said, not at all sarcastic, I actually like science but the teacher is kind of creepy and sometimes he touches my hair, not that I think much about it but still you never know what other people might think.

"Hey good luck man, let's hope Orochimaru-sensei doesn't start touching you in other places, eh? Hahaha." Kiba was the only person I told about Orochimaru touching my hair from time to time – hey, it's not like I wanted to but he happened to walk past the classroom as he was going to the toilet and saw so I couldn't just lie... ok, so maybe I could've lied and he would've believed me but I don't like lying so yeah.

"What are you talking about Kiba? Orochimaru-sensei touching Naruto? What?"

"Nothing! He means nothing. _Right Kiba_?" I sent him a glare that said, 'tell and you die'.

"Eh yeah, I was just playing with Naruto, didn't mean nothing by it." Said Kiba with a cautious grin.

"Hm you know, putting two conjunctive words together gives it a positive meaning so you just said that you _did_ mean something by what you said before kiba."

"WOW INO! When, when did you get here?" Wow, she sure startled me. Since when was she even listening to our conversation?

"...What?" Great, trust Kiba to not get what Ino meant. And I thought _I _was dumb. I did a facepalm in my mind but still smiled stupidly at Kiba.

"Ha! So true Ino, so what _did_ you mean Kiba?" Sakura just wouldn't give up. Don't get me wrong, I admired that about her but when it was against my favour it became a pain in the ass.

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you." I said with a sigh. "Sometimes Orochimaru-sensei touches my hair-"

"WHAT! I'M GONA-"

"Wait! It's not a big deal or anything. I mean, he _is_ creepy yeah but I don't think he means anything by it, so Sakura just let it go will you, please?" I practically begged my pink haired best friend.

"But, but Naruto!"

"PLEASE!"

"Ugh fine. But if he does touch you anywhere else then tell me and I'll sort him out!" Spoken like a true mother hen. She was protective like that and I really appreciated it.

I smiled and said, "Sure. But even if he does, what would you do? He's a teacher and you're a student, not much you can do there." And it was true, even if a teacher did something immoral and a student did tell on them no one would believe them and the teacher would probably get away with it; that's how tight the teacher community was.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Oh that's the bell. Better go now, I have History next with Hinata. See you later Naruto! Bye Ino, Sakura." And then Kiba ran off to his class. Truth be told, he hated History class and he only went because he sat next to Hinata. Oh and Hinata used to be in my Science class but she told the teacher she wanted to be in History instead so now she's in History _and_ Science with Kiba, I wonder when they will get together; both of them are so shy around each other.

"We better go too Sakura."

"Yeah. Bye Naruto. Remember what I said." She said with a serious tone.

"Sure. Bye Sakura, bye Ino." I said waving and smiling at them.

As I was about to go my separate way I heard Ino ask Sakura, "So, where's Sasuke-kun? Aren't you meant to be showing him around?"

"Yeah but he said that he knew where his lesson after lunch was and walked off."

"Oh right. Wow did you actually get him to talk? I'm so jealous! So, what's his voice like?" And then they walked out of earshot.

_'What's so great about that Sasuke guy?'_ I wondered while walking towards the science department.

Once I got there I took my seat, chatted with some classmates and waited for the teacher to come in and start the class. After a few minutes Orochimaru came in with a student.

"Hello class, today we have a new student in our class. His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

_'Uchiha? Where have I heard that name before?'_ Before I could continue to think about it more the teacher spoke again.

"You can sit over there." Pointing at me. Wait what? He wants the guy to sit next to me? Whaaaaaa? I was left with my mouth agape in disbelief.

The Sasuke guy slowly made his way over to my table and looked at me "Hn." before sitting down next to me.

I made a face that screamed 'what the fuck.' at the guy but he just ignored me and concentrated on the lesson. _'Little fucker.'_

**_~.~.~.~._45 minutes later_~.~.~.~_**

"...And so you will be doing a project about Homoeostasis with your partner, that is, with the person who's sitting next to you seeing as everyone is sitting next to someone."

"WHAT!" I screamed unconsciously.

"Do you have a problem with any of this Uzumaki-san?" Asked the scary science teacher in a threatening manner.

"Uh... n-no Sir." I managed to stutter out rubbing the back of my head and laughing nervously.

"Good. Now everyone, I want this project to be done by this time next week. It counts as 16% of your overall grade in Science – yes, that might seem like nothing but you will be doing three projects in total, one for Biology which is this one, another one for Chemistry and a final one for Physics and each counts as 16% so overall these projects count for 48% of your overall grades so you should all work very hard on this. Class dismissed." Orochimaru finished saying and dismissed the class.

_'Erg what the hell am I supposed to do with this seemingly stoic bastard? How can I possibly do a project with him when I don't even _like_ the guy?'_ I was about to speak to him when he said something first.

"Leave the project to me, I don't need an idiot messing up my chances of getting good grades." And then he left.

_'He... left... he just... he just... left...'_ "YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE! ARG!" And then I started chasing after him, weaving through people walking the opposite direction.

When I finally caught up he was getting into a long car that looked nearly like a limousine. Without thinking about my actions I started running towards him, knocking both him and me into the car accidentally with the door somehow shutting. Once I realised what had happened it was too late; the car started and someone was driving.

"What the fuck dobe?" Asked a stunned Sasuke looking at me incredulously. It was quite funny actually, I wish I had a camera right then and there.

"That's what I want to ask you teme! What the fuck do you mean by '_Leave the project to me, I don't need an idiot messing up my chances of getting good grades._'" I said in a deeper voice than my own doing a bad imitation of his voice. "You think I'm dumb or something eh? You bastard!" Rage filled me at that thought. I'm _not_ dumb enough to not be able to do a science project.

"I think I made myself clear when I said that, it means that I will do the project. _By myself_. You helping will only be a hindrance and make the project long so. Just. Leave. It. To. Me. Now, get out." He said with an annoyed tone. I think this bastard has a superiority complex. He makes me want to beat him up.

"What the fuck do you mean 'get out'? Are you stupid or something? Your stupid _limousine_ is moving so I can't actually get out." I said putting emphasis on the limousine word.

Before either of us could say another word someone – the person driving – said something to the teme. "Uchiha-sama, we have arrived."

_'Arrived where?'_ I thought. "Where the fuck are we teme? Are you kidnapping me? I'll beat you up!" Yes I know, I wasn't actually making any sense but whatever.

"Hn." He replied to the driver. "Your answer to everything is brute strength. Just like an idiot. You don't think before you do or say anything. You seem dumb. You're annoying. I dislike you strongly." After his little 'rant' he was silent for a few seconds. "Now. Why would I kidnap you if I just said I disliked you strongly? Do you not use your brain or something?" He said in a calm voice but sighed after finishing talking.

_'He does have a point about me not thinking before I do or say anything... but still. He can't talk to/about me like that!'_ I was about to say all of that when he interrupted me.

"Get out." He said simply.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Get out; I want to get out."

"Oh... Right...!" And with a swift movement I jumped out of the car/limousine and watched the bastard get out. "So now what?" I asked, already forgetting our little 'argument' inside the car.

"You go home." He said while walking towards his hou- WOW IS THAT HIS HOUSE! It was _huge_!

It looked more like a traditional mansion than anything: the outside walls and pillars were all white and the ceiling was black, the door was some kind of brown wood, probably mahogany. And there were small bushes surrounding the outside of the house. Once I looked back I finally noticed the huge gates adorning the tall walls surrounding the mansion and the huge front porch – if you could call it that – was beautifully adorned with flowers here and there and the grass was a really nice shade of green, one you see in gardening catalogues. All in all, your typical stereotype mansion.

"Wow... Sasuke-teme, is this where you live?" I asked awed while following him inside through the front double door.

"Yeah. What are you still doing here dobe?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Well, I don't know where I am, aka where you live, so I wouldn't know the way back and I'm not in the mood of getting lost. So I decided that I'll stay here and do my part of the project. Oh and I'm hungry, where's your kitchen?" I explained while Sasuke just looked at me blankly, hm he likes to do that a lot doesn't he...

"I have to compliment you on your uncaringly dumb sense of humour usuratonkachi. Now, leave."

"It's quite funny that you think I'm gonna leave bastard. But too bad I'm not." I said defiantly.

"Yes. You. Are." He retorted slowly.

"No. I'm. Not." I mocked the way he spoke and from then on we started a glaring contest that lasted for about 10 minutes before someone interrupted us.

"Uchiha-sama, is everything alright?" Asked the same butler/driver from before. Truthfully I was kinda glad that he interrupted us, otherwise who knows how long me and the teme would be standing here glaring each other down because I sure as hell know that I wouldn't back down and Sasuke seemed stubborn enough to seem like he would not back down any time soon either.

"Hn. Yeah, Naruto here was just leaving." He said while still keeping eye contact with me.

"That's what you think!" And that's when everything started.

Without thinking I turned 160 degrees and ran as fast as I could to anywhere I could, running up and down stairs, down different types of corridors, whatever is inside a mansion – well nearly – and by the sounds of the footsteps behind me I figured that Sasuke had followed me to try and make me leave his home. Too bad he doesn't know how stubborn Naruto Uzumaki is.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**A/N: Yeah...sorry for taking so long... like 3-4 weeks? well what happened was... i got writers block and a bad case of lazyness. But somehow i decided to finish this chapter and post it today. Um review? I'll make it easier for me: you don't review, I don't update. Easy as that. Sorry if I seem grumpy. But with college and all, that's the most comfortable option right now. And even if people don't review I'll still update one day, it's not like I'm gona stop writing this story, it will just take longer. Anyway, bye and hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Sasuke's House

Sasuke's House

"Would you like some more ramen Naruto-sama?"

"Mm, yeth pleathe."

"Hn dobe."

You may be asking how this ended up happening. Well... he's what happened:

"_You can't catch me!" I said while running full speed ahead._

"_We'll see about that." We continued running around the mansion which I'm gonna call house until Sasuke finally caught me. He launched at me resulting in both of us to fall and hit the floor. He landed on top of me and the force drove us to clash the top of our heads together._

"_OW! Teme! That hurt!" I said clenching my head and rubbing it back and forth to nurse it while Sasuke only grunted slightly doing the same while getting off of me._

"_Whatever dobe. Caught you." He said with a victorious smirk._

"_..." Shit. He got me there... literally._

"_Hn."_

"_...Fine! You caught me! Happy now?" I shouted at him, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away with a pout. We were currently sitting on the wooden floor of one of his corridors._

"_You're so childish and noisy dobe. Keep it down."_

"_Yosh! I want some ramen! Where's the kitchen?" I beamed completely ignoring him, shooting up and looking around._

"_...Did you just ignore me?" Sasuke sounded pissed for some reason. What _is_ his problem?_

"_Right. This way right?" I said pointing and walking towards a random direction._

"_Hey-" Sasuke said while catching up with me._

"_You know, your house is pretty big."_

"_Dobe-"_

"_You must be rich. Ha! Understatement of the year."_

"_Yo. Listen-"_

"_I wish my house were this big. So much space."_

"_Naruto-"_

"_Oh yeah, where are your-"_

"_LISTEN TO ME!" Sasuke practically shouted at the top of his lungs. I just looked at him with a puzzled expression._

"_What? Am I going the wrong way? Why didn't you say sooner, seriously teme, what's wrong with you, you're so weird."_

"_Are you being... serious...? Ok dobe, let's get some things straight." He paused, I figured to let me confirm I had heard him._

"_Sure." I stopped walking and looked back at him expectantly._

"_One: I _Uchiha Sasuke_ do _not_ get ignored. Ever. If you ever ignore me again, you _will_ regret it. Two: Uchihas do _not_ shout. Again, ever. Three: I do _not_ repeat myself at any given moment-"_

"_Wow Sasuke-teme, are you giving a lecture or say... speech? Was that all you wanted to tell me? I get it; you, _Sasuke Uchiha_, have a stick up your ass. Now, _where_ is the kitchen?"_

"_Dobe...I wasn't finished." He said with a slight twitch to his eyebrow._

"_Ugh! Fine. If I let you finish will you tell me where the hell your fricking kitchen is!" I said tapping my foot on the wooden floor impatient._

"_Whatever. Four: I _never_ get _interrupte_-"_

"_You just did." Ha, he thinks he's so godly. It wasn't my fault I interrupted, it was just too tempting to pass up the chance to piss him off. I grew a smirk as his eyes darkened and he started glaring at me with full force. Wow, if looks could kill... "Ok, Ok, sorry. Carry on." His glare didn't light up as he continued._

"_Interrupted." He said through gritted teeth._

"_Is that it? Wow, you really _do_ have a stick up your ass Uchiha."_

"_I don't have a stick up my ass, you just have ADHD." _**(****1****)**

"_Nah, I only had that when I was little but now I'm all better." I said proudly. It's true, I had ADHD when I was younger and had to take pills to help me concentrate and stuff but the pills were kind of making me aggressive as well so when I was 10 they decided to stop the medication and with taking away the pills most of my unnecessary aggression went with them._

"_Yeah. You obviously still have it." He looked so cocky and I swear if he wasn't '_Sasuke Uchiha_' he would be laughing about now._

"_Think what you will teme. I'm HUNGRY! I let you finish so now, for the nth time; where is your kitchen?" To prove my point about me being hungry my stomach started growling. I swear it sounded like a growling fox... weird._

_With a sigh Sasuke said, "Just follow me dobe."_

"_Ok then."_

_After many turns and much walking we finally arrived at the kitchen. Sasuke's house was like a labyrinth really, I don't even know how he can remember where he is most of the time._

_His kitchen was much bigger than the normal average household kitchen to say the least. In the middle there was a big island with a built in sink and a black marble top and base. Around the island there were 6 high chairs all with black cushioning. Everything else seemed to be built in as well, like the cupboards, fridge (which had a built in freezer) and dishwasher. All in all, Sasuke's kitchen looked very chic and modern._

"_Wow Sasuke... your kitchen is-"_

"_Hn."_

"_Hey! You didn't even let me finish what I was saying teme!" I said annoyed._

"_You rip what you sow dobe." He said while sitting down on one of the high chairs._

"_You what what you what...?" I said dumbly, sitting across from him._

"_Nevermind, I thought it would be too complex for you to understand anyway." By now he had put his arms on the table and laced his fingers, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers._

"_Why you! Shut up, don't take me lightly." I said with a glare and mumbled out the next part. "I may act like an idiot but it doesn't mean I actually am." My eyes softened a bit at this. I wonder if he noticed? Well who cares anyway. "A-Anyway! Where's my ramen?" I changed the subject quickly._

"_Na-"_

"_Oh hello there Sasuke-sama... Sasuke-sama's friend." A tall guy walked into the kitchen wearing similar clothes as someone who was a cook would wear. "What would you like to eat today?" He asked with a smile on his face._

"_Wait, are you like... a cook?" I asked confussed._

"_Why yes..." He motioned to me._

"_Naruto." I said quickly._

"_Naruto-sama. I am Sasuke-sama's cook." The guy said proudly._

"_Wow Sasuke-teme you have like everything. I bet you have maids as well."_

"_Hn."_

"_You... do don't you... HOW ARE YOU SO RICH!" I screamed practically launching myself across the island towards Sasuke. _

"_None of you business dobe. Why are you still here? Go home." His voice became kind of icy while telling me this._

"_Hmph. I aint leaving until I get my ramen." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Oh is it ramen you want Naruto-sama? I can make that in a few minutes" The cook said happily to me._

_I gasped. "Really? Oh wow thank you!" By now I was in glee. If it were possible my eyes would have been shinning brightly and changing shape to stars of joy._

"_No problem Naruto-sama. Would you like some Sasuke-sama?"_

"_No." Sasuke said in an emotionless voice._

"_Uh, Ok then. I'll be right back with your ramen Naruto-sama." The chef guy bowed and went towards the main part of the kitchen to cook._

"_So... Um-"_

"_Do you actually want to help with the project?"_

"_Huh? Of course I do! I love sci- I mean yeah I do. What, are you gonna give me 'permission' or something?" I laughed._

"_Yeah, I guess I am. But if you even make a small mistake during this project you're banned from doing it at all. Understand?"_

"_Sure _dad_. Sheesh lighten up teme, I'm quite competent," I said and then whispered, "when I want to be." I don't think Sasuke heard me but I don't particularly care either way._

"_Hn." Was all he said._

_After a few more minutes the cook guy came with a steaming bowl of ramen._

"_Here ya go Naruto-sama. Made it myself, sorry I took so long." He said with a sheepish smile._

"_Oh it's okay really. Thanks a lot for the food! Itadakimasu." I said with absolute bliss and started chomping down the hot contents residing inside the bowl._

_As I was finishing up the food the cook asked me, "Would you like some more ramen Naruto-sama?"_

"_Mm, yeth pleathe." I replied with my mouth still full._

"_Hn dobe."_

And that's all that happened up until now.

In the end I had about 3 bowls of ramen – which were _very_ nice, just so you know.

"Are you done now?" Asked Sasuke impatiently.

"Haaaaah~ yeah, sure am." I said, patting my full stomach contently. I watched as Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Where are you going teme?"

He simply stated, "Follow."

"Whatever. Thanks guy, the ramen was great!" I said waving and bowing in respect before running after Sasuke. "So-"

"My room." He interrupted before I had the chance to ask where we were going.

"Oh Ok."

After going up the main stairs and down a few corridors we finally came to a halt outside a door. Sasuke opened it and went in, me following behind.

"Wow." Was all I could muster. His room was huge; directly across the door there lay a king sized bed with a black duvet covering the black covers and pillows, there were a few black cushions sitting atop the covered pillows. There were bedside tables at either side of the bed, the left one had a lamp on top while the right one had an alarm clock, both had drawers. The left of his room looked like a study area; there was a bookshelf with books of different themes and sizes, even some manga and some lay on the floor open. You would think it would look messy but au contraire, it looked quite sophisticated – at least to me it did. There was also a big study desk with a computer on top and some stationary neatly put aside atop some notebooks, there was also a computer chair tucked in under the desk. A small floor table lay somewhere around the middle of the left side of the room's floor. There was also a big closet, a full length mirror and a door which must lead to a connected bathroom. The right of the room was more like the tech/lounge area. There was a 100 inch flat screen HD TV at the middle on the wall (where you could comfortably watch it in bed if you wanted to), there was an Xbox 360 with 2 controllers, a Wii and Wii fit with, again, 2 controllers, a playstation 3 and even an old school playstation, all in a TV cabinet. There was another cabinet full of various different games. There were even some beanbags laying around that side of the room. The walls were painted a shade of midnight blue with some little white spots here and there and all along the walls of the room there were posters of random bands and abstract art of some sort. Let's just say that his room was what you would call a 'prince's room' or whatever.

I was brought back to reality from my awe by Sasuke saying something, "-keep staring or are you going to come here dobe?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, right." I answered dumbly while walking to where he was sitting near the floor table. "You must be loaded Sasuke. Are you like, a billionaire or something?"

"I'm not a billionaire dumbass."

"But you _are _rich, you lucky bastard."

"Hn." Is it just me or is that stupid grunting noise not starting to get on your nerves? "Our project is about homoeostasis which means we have to do some experiments. They must be about how living organisms regulate its internal environment to maintain a stable and constant condition. We should also find out if cold blood affects the rate at which animals regulate their internal environment and how/if body heat can be transferred from one animal to another. We can start with that and add other things as the week progresses." He was talking like a teacher or something, he looked so into this project it was weird.

"Yeah that sounds good, and if we get stuck there's always Wikipedia." I said with a smirk.

"Wikipedia is not reliable as anyone can change the content dobe." **(2)**

"I know, I know. I was just kidding teme."

"Hn."

For the next few hours we worked in Sasuke's room with one of the maids brining us drinks and snacks – yes, Sasuke had maids. Hot ones at that.

"Stop staring at her ass dobe."

"Well sorry if I'm a perfectly healthy teenage boy that wants some real female company teme. I should be the one telling you to _start_ staring at her ass."

"I'm not interested." He said with a tone of superiority.

"How can you _not_ be interested!" I asked incredulously with my eyes wide.

"I just aren't. Now concentrate on what we're doing."

"Whatever." I grumbled and then we started working on the project again.

After about an hour later I looked up from the books and saw a clock hanging on the wall which read 7:30PM, I looked back down and then it hit me; I looked back up again and gasped, "Shit!" I started packing up my stuff as fast as I could obviously disrupting Sasuke on his writing or whatever he was doing.

"Hey watch it dobe. What are you doing?" He finally stopped what he was doing and looked up at me questioningly.

"Crap. I'm late, my parents are gonna kill me if I don't go home now- oh shit I forgot to call them as well. Well done Naruto Uzumaki, well done." I said most of that to myself while zipping my bag close.

Sasuke looked back at the time and then looked at me and said in a monotonous voice, "Oh I see, you must be late for dinner or something. Ok go for today but tomorrow we have to carry on from what we've started."

"Um yeah I guess... Thanks for the food and all Sasuke-"

"Hn." He interrupted but I didn't even notice.

"Um... How do I go home?" I asked perplexed.

"I don't know." He stated flatly and went back to working.

"HEY! I don't even know where I am, how the hell am I meant to go home you teme!" I shouted at him.

"I. Don't. Know. Dobe." He said slowly, still looking at his work. What the hell was his problem? I was starting to get pissed off at his prissy attitude and the next thing I know his book was flung towards the floor and he was glaring at me while not noticing I was glaring back ten times more.

"Don't you fucking say you don't know you prick you're the one that brought me here without me knowing in the first place so you're either going to tell me how to go home or one of your maids or butlers or whatever can _take_ me home. You know what. You're taking me home. Get up." I said through gritted teeth, trying to control the rapid anger that had risen in me unexpectedly at his damned bipolar change of attitude: First he was alright and then he turns into the world's next ice prince. I mean, wouldn't you be at least a little bit pissed off if someone did that to you? Exactly.

"Are you trying to order me about you dead last?" He said lowly while standing up. He proved to be taller than me by a few inches but that didn't detain me in my rage. "Huh?" Shove. "Are you?" Another shove and a step forward.

I just looked at my shoulder where he shoved me and felt my blood boil. No one and I mean _no one _shoves me and gets away with it. Without me having to think about it my hand flew out to punch the bastard's face. He stumbled back a bit, shocked from not expecting that to have happened.

He looked up and glared at me, anger showing in his eyes. We had a little glare competition for a few minutes, neither of us thinking of letting up any time soon when suddenly I felt a strong pain on my lower abdomen, I looked down and noticed a fist belonging to Sasuke connected to me. I fell down cradling my stomach and grunting in pain. All I heard was a "Hn." from a certain bastard, a door opening and Sasuke saying, "Be down in 5 minutes or I wont give you a ride... Loser." And then a door closing.

"God damn him." I cursed out loud and held my stomach tighter.

After what seemed like an eternity but was, in fact, 2 minutes I rose to my feet grunting in discomfort at my still sore abdomen. I found my bag and got out of the bedroom and walked down the halls and down the main stairs. I was amazed I could still remember the way to Sasuke's bedroom and back from just going to it once.

"Let's go."

"Whatever." I said lazily, not up for any more fights with the teme – I don't know why but that punch sort of calmed me down, it was like a wakeup call from my rage or something. It seemed as if he calmed down as well because now he looked more relaxed somehow.

"Your coat Sasuke-sama." An old man who I recognised as the driver from earlier was handing Sasuke a light coat. "Would you please give me your address so I can take you home Naruto-sama."

"Huh? But I thought teme was gonna take me home?" I alternated looking between the two.

"I'm still 15 so I cant drive yet dobe but I'm coming so you don't have to be scared." He explained with a smirk.

I blushed and retorted, "W-who would be scared? Shut up teme!" I just saw his smirk grow bigger if possible.

"Hn." Where had the aftermath of our fight gone? Normally if I had a fight with someone – like Kiba – we would stay mad at each other for about a week and then our friends made us patch things up (sometimes forcibly. I remember this one time where they locked us in this cupboard-).

"-go. Yo, dobe!"

"Huh? What!" Without saying anything he dragged me out of his house. I gave the driver my address and we got into the limousine.

The ride to my house was kind of awkwardly silent for the most part of it. The worse thing was that you couldn't even look out of the window because they were all tinted so no one could look inside and it was damned difficult to look out as well so I gave up trying after a few minutes. I sneaked a glance towards Sasuke with my peripheral vision and he seemed fine. Damn him.

"So..." I dragged out the 'o' while turning my head to face him. "About-"

"Excuse me, we're here Naruto-sama." Said the driver.

"Thank. God." I whispered – inaudibly I hope – and heaved a sigh. "Well Sasuke-teme, thanks for the ride and the food and yu'know..." I let the sentence hang in the air letting Sasuke finish it himself.

He only grunted a "Hn." before turning his face away from me.

_'Nice.'_ I thought bitterly and got out of the car taking my backpack with me. "Thanks for the ride mister." I said and jogged towards my front door. Once I opened it I looked back and noticed the limo had gone already. I entered the house and announced I was back, "I'm home!"

"In the living room!" Called my dad. I took my shoes off and went to the living room to find my parents eating dinner.

"What time do you call this, Naruto Uzumaki?" said my so called mother. Ugh I _hated_ when she called me by my full name. Doesn't that just get under your skin? When parents call you by your middle name – but as I have none she calls me by my full name.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her question and looked at the clock on the wall. "8:20PM" I answered her.

"What were you doing until this late at night? Why didn't you call?" Questions, questions, questions. That's all I heard. This happened quite a lot as I nearly always forget to call when I'm not going to be home on time so you would think I'm used to it? Well think again. I'm _not_ used to it, not one bit.

"I was at someone's house. We were working on a project for biology and I kinda lost track of time. It wasn't planned either so I forgot to call." I answered in monotone.

"You know you should call son." My father interrupted with a gentler tone than my mum. That's another thing that I hated about her: she always sounded so accusing whenever I did anything. Unlike her, my dad would try to understand and didn't sound accusing whatsoever. All in all, he was a better parent than her.

"I know. I forgot."

"Have you eaten?" He asked, hopefully letting go of my not calling.

"Yeah. I'm going to my room to finish up some things." I said while turning around.

I went up the stairs and into my room, laid my bag on the floor next to my bed and walked over to my computer sitting on the study desk. I switched it on and went to my bathroom to wash my hands while I waited for it to start up and connect to the internet. As I came back I saw that MSN messenger was on my screen and clicked 'sign in'. I opened up an internet page and got up to date with some stuff.

Suddenly that MSN noise that comes up when someone talks to you caught my ear. It was Sakura.

**xSakuSakux:** Heyyy :-)

**Ramenluver101: **Yo sakura-chan :-D

**xSakuSakux:** how are you?

**Ramenluver101:** fine and u?

**xSakuSakux:** same, thanks. wuu2?

**Ramenluver101:** nothing really, just got home. u?

**xSakuSakux: **oh wow really? y so late? + same, talking 2 Ino and stuff

**Ramenluver101: **well i kinda went to sasukes house- it was by accident tho! He kidnapped me- that teme. we got paired up for a biology project.

After about 10 minutes there was still no reply from Sakura. I wonder what happened... maybe the conversation didn't beep or something, so I tried again:

**Ramenluver101: **sakura, you there?

**xSakuSakux: **huh? oh sorry! i was just kinda dumbstruck... i mean, you going to sasuke-kuns house... like, seriously? you have to tell me what it was like! Omg O.O ur sooo lucky naruto

**Ramenluver101:** erm, are u acc going fangirl on me? wow sak, how can u go gaga for a bastard like him? =|

**xSakuSakux: **whaaaa? wt do u mean naruto? how can i NOT! icba to explain over msn i'll tell u l8r at skl or smt. i g2g now tho. byee xo

**Ramenluver101:** girls r so weird o.o cya x **(3)**

_xSakuSakux is offline –_

After closing the conversation I looked at the time on the computer and found it was already 9PM so I turned the computer off and switched my stereo on; it had an MCR CD in it – Welcome to the Black Parade – which started playing. I lied on my bed listening to my music and relaxing for a few minutes when I heard a sudden bang which startled me. Getting off of my bed and going towards my door I opened it and walked out to see what the ruckus was about.

"-out late!" Someone shouted. I descended the stairs to get a better hearing of what was currently happening.

"He already explained that he was doing a project with a friend!"

"And you believe him!"

"Yes I do. He's my son, he knows he shouldn't lie to his parents." This voice was calmer and wasn't shouting any more. I could tell it was my dad – that and it sounded like a man's voice.

"That doesn't mean that he wont though!" And this one seemed hysterical. Obviously mother dear. Sarcasm is fun. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop shouting."

"I'm not shouting!"

"Yes. You are."

"Well I was raised like this so I can't help it!"

"Well try to help it!" A sigh. "You're old enough to know that shouting doesn't solve anything."

"This is why Naruto acts the way he does. You're not strict enough so he doesn't have any respect for us! You practically let him walk all over us!"

_'No I don't! What the hell is wrong with her!'_ I thought angrily. I had finally had enough so I came out of my eavesdropping spot. "What's going on?" I asked glaring at my mum.

"Nothing Naruto, go back to your room." My dad said looking tired and rubbing his temple.

"But dad! What's she saying? She doesn't even know anything!" I complained.

"How dare you call me 'she'. I'm your mother!" She shouted at me, angry.

"I don't care! Stay out of my life!" I shouted just as angry.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She made a pass to hit me but I evaded it. And that's when my dad stepped in between us.

"Stop it Kushina!" He said in a serious tone.

"Tell him to apologise this instant then."

"I'm never apologising to you. You're mental!" I interrupted.

"Shut up Naruto." My father said.

"You shut up."

"See how disrespectful he is! I'm ashamed to call him my son!"

"Then don't you crazy bitch!"

"Naruto! Kushina! I said stop it. Naruto go to your room." I wanted to say something but my dad saw me and cut in before me, "_Now._ Me and your mum need to talk."

I scoffed and glared at her before walking away towards my room. Once I arrived I got changed and ready for bed and got lost in the music that was still playing. I looked at the time on my bedside table and noticed it was 9:30PM._ 'meh, I'll sleep early today.'_ I thought and closed my eyes only to fly them open half a minute later. "SHIT MY HOMEWORK!"

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(1)** Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. For anyone that didn't know.

**(2) **Even though that's true, Wikipedia rules for assignments and essays, even this!

**(3)** If you don't understand any of the abbreviations or w/e then you can ask me and I'll tell you

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This chapter is extra long now haha. I somehow feel like this was a filler chapter? Idk but if you feel like it is then sorry~ (sorry anyway) The chef/cook guy is gonna remain nameless for the moment as I don't know what name to give him. Hm are the characters OOC? Meh. Lol sorry 'bout Naruto's lame MSN name – couldn't think of anything else.**

**I feel like changing the default POV from Naruto's POV to 3****rd**** person POV... at least when he's with other people so you can get a better understanding of what the people around him are thinking and when he's by himself it can be his POV. What do you think? Should I do it or not? After all, I'm writing this FF for my readers (like I have any *rolls eyes*). Feedback? Yes? No? ****ಥ****﹏****ಥ**


	7. Tomato

Tomato

"This is Sasuke everyone, he's a new student so treat him nicely." Great, he's in _all_ of my classes! What did I ever do to deserve this? "You can sit over there." Did I mention that somehow, in every class the teacher manages to tell him to sit next to me. All. The. Fucking. _Time_! "I need to go get something I forgot for the class so I'll be back in a bit, everyone behave okay."

"Hn dobe. You again." he said in his usual bored tone. I could feel a vein pop in my forehead.

"Geh, I should be telling that to _you_, you know. Why is it that you ended up in all of my classes? And if it wasn't enough, you have to sit next to me all the time!" I said annoyed.

"How should I know? I'm not the one assigning classes or seats. It's not like I like it any more than you do."

It's been three days since Sasuke transferred to my high school and during those days he's managed to get a pretty big fangirl group. It's quite funny actually, they never leave him alo- "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun, over here!" – see what I mean? But as I was saying, they never leave him alone and he seems to get pretty annoyed yet he seems used to it as he always manages to ignore them skilfully as if they weren't there at all.

"I don't get how you can ignore them so well, teme. They annoy the hell out of me sometimes and it's not even me who they want to rape." How do I know? Because, as I've said before, they never stop. And considering he sits next to me in all classes, they come up to me and ask for favours such as telling me to give him their numbers or telling me to give them _his_ number – as if I have it – and such things.

Apparently, many people think we are best friends or something because of that... that and I've been going to his house everyday; don't get me wrong, it's only to complete that Biology project, but not many people really know that, I mean, it's not really any of their business anyway. My point is: he annoys me. If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be bombarded with questions _about_ him which I don't even know the answers to.

"Ok class, settle down," said the teacher – Kurenai Yuhi – as she came back, "I thought I told you to behave?" she said smiling.

"Sorry~" said everyone in harmony.

Kurenai-sensei was a very nice teacher and everyone liked her. She taught both English Language and English Literature – and was good at it. Everyone says that she's got a thing with Asuma Sarutobi, the Maths teacher but whatever the case, in my opinion they look good together.

"Ok, today class, we will be doing..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ahh Kurenai-sensei might be really nice and all but giving us a 700 word essay for tomorrow is so _mean_." I complained as me and Sasuke were walking out of English, "I mean, we already have to do a project for Biology anyway, can't the teachers give us a break?" I sighed.

"It's not that much, dobe. We can do it at my house anyway so it's no big deal."

"Wow... are you," gasp, "don't tell me you're not being an ass today." I mocked, "are you actually willing to _help_ me with English!"

"Hn, don't take it the wrong way, I'm _not_ helping you, I'm just letting you do it at my house while I continue doing the Biology project."

"Aw man! And here I thought you were actually being a gentleman. Oh well, too bad."

"Why would I be a gentleman to _you_, idiot." he scoffed.

"Oh by the way, I already said I'm not letting you do the whole project by yourself so today we can do English first and then continue with the project." I said, completely ignoring his last comment because, truthfully, I didn't have an answer to that question.

"-..." just as he was about to say something Kiba came bouncing up to us.

"Hey, Naruto! What's up man?- oh, your new boyfriend's with you?" he said jokingly, elbowing my ribs. Sasuke just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wazzup, dog breath. Nah, you know you're the only one for me, bastard over here is nothing so don't worry." I said with a wink.

"Aw, you're so nice Naru-chan. I wub chu~" said Kiba with a smooshy face.

"Aw, I wub chu too~" I replied, smiling, looking for Sasuke with my peripheral vision and saw him walking away, "Oh hey Sasuke, where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Away from you pair of freaks." was all he said as he disappeared around a corner.

"_Ice_. What's wrong with him?" asked Kiba hanging an arm around my neck.

"Hm no idea..." I mumbled mostly to myself, "Well, he _does_ have an ice stick up his arse so he might be going to the toilet to replace it with a new one, you know, before it melts." I said, louder this time.

Kiba laughed and said, "You're so dirty, man."

"No, I actually think he's gay. I Haven't told this to anyone but I mean, _look_ at the guy, he's so anal and everything." I said while gesturing to the corner where Sasuke once was.

"Hm, what do you mean?" we started walking towards the social area.

"Well, you know like how when he's concentrating he always touches his hair, he like twirls it around his finger – what guy actually has hair that neat all the time – and he even bites his lip, and if he really doesn't get something he'll even squint his eyes a bit," I demonstrated all of the actions, "it's like he's a girl or something. And he's so pretty as well, like even up close his face is practically flawless. And also, have you _seen_ how tight his trousers are? It's like he's trying to show off his butt or something. And you know-" I was so caught up in my talk that I hadn't noticed we had stopped walking and Kiba looking at me with wide eyes, "huh? What? Why are you staring? Hey, why did we stop walking?" I asked confused.

"Hey man... have you realised what you just said?" he asked warily.

"What, I only said the truth?" he was confusing me a lot.

He sighed, "Ok, let's see... we'll start with..."

"The hell are you on, man?" I asked, "whatever, lets go." I said and continued to walk, dragging Kiba along by his collar.

"Wha- hey!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We were in the cafeteria now, after getting to the social area and meeting our friends we decided to eat.

"-Yeah, and so, I was totally walking with him to his class and he even talked a bit!" squealed Sakura happily, talking about some boy.

"O-M-G. Like, _no_ way, Sakura-pig!" retorted Ino annoyed, "that is _such_ a lie. Sasuke-kun would never walk with you, not even to his deathbed." huh, Sasuke?

"A little harsh there Ino." intruded Temari.

"Yeah! And he would _too_ want to walk with me anywhere, especially his deathbed!" what the hell, were they talking about Sasuke?

"What are you talking about?" I asked before I knew it.

"Huh? Oh, Naruto, help me out, will you?" asked Sakura with puppy eyes, "Ino-pig here," she glared at Ino, "is calling me a liar."

I was about to say something when suddenly I heard faint snoring and turned my head to the left, "What the hell, Shika, he fell asleep – again." said Kiba, seemingly annoyed. I guess they were talking about something – or at least Kiba was – before Shika finally fell asleep, "and here I was, telling him something important." huffed Kiba.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Oh! Naruto! Ahaha, nothing, nothing. I'll tell you later, I'm going now ok, bye!" and off he went... weird.

"Na-ru-to~" I was brought back to my previous conversation by Sakura, "isn't it true that I walked with Sasuke-kun to his lesson this morning?" she whined.

"Um-"

"See! Not even Naruto believes you." Ino interrupted me.

"No fair! You didn't let him finish his sentence!"

"Will you two stop shouting!" I shouted suddenly, my fingers massaging my temple so I wouldn't get a headache.

"...Calm down, Naruto." said Temari warily.

I sighed, "whatever, I'm going," I said while standing up, "I'm not in the mood for this." and I walked out of the cafeteria.

I could _so_ imagine them talking – more like bitching – about my 'mood swing' just now, and knowing that would happen makes me uncomfortable but there was nothing I could do about it so I decided to just forget it and walk around school a bit, maybe even think about some stuff...

'_Home_.'

Nah, forget it- Oh, I know! I'll go look around for Sasuke, he's probably either by himself or surrounded by screaming fangirls and I doubt he would just let the latter happen, so I guess he's by himself then. Hmm... where could he be... let's see... if I was a moody, emo-like teenager, where would I go? Hmm...

I clicked my fingers together, "the rooftop!" I exclaimed out loud, some of the students passing by giving me a funny look but I just ignored them.

I decided to make my way to the rooftop when suddenly I was reminded that I had not eaten at all today by my grumbling stomach. "Hm... I'll get something to eat before going to the rooftop- oh, Sasuke probably hasn't eaten lunch either, I'll get him something." wow, note to self: 'stop talking to yourself out loud!' I swear I've told myself that already... whatever.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I got to the rooftop Sasuke was, just like I thought he would be, sitting near the door looking at the sky.

"Catch!" I said, throwing a sandwich at the guy.

He turned his head around and caught it just in time before it hit his face, "what the hell?" he looked at the sandwich and read out the name if its contents, "Tomato Salad."

"Yeah, I didn't know which flavour you would like so I just got the simplest one I found," I said while taking a seat next to him and opening my own sandwich: Chicken Feast, "don't complain if you don't like it and just eat it."

"..."

"Huh? What was that?"

"..."

"What? Sasuke, I can't hear you, speak up, man."

"I _said_ thank you."

"Oh, right, well, no problem I guess," I said while turning my head to face him and found him staring at me intently. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked rubbing at my cheeks.

"No, it's nothing." he said while tucking into his sandwich.

"Right."

We sat there eating for most of the lunch break and when we finished we just watched the clouds, the silence was actually comforting for some reason. Suddenly a thought came into my head, _'it's been while since I've thought about home. No, scratch that, it's been a while since I've felt like this, whatever this is, I just know I've never felt this... relaxed or is it happy_ _or something in my life. I like it. Wait, does that sound weird? This is so random I bet if I told anyone they wouldn't understand, heck, _I_ don't understand.'_

I smiled.

"You're weird, you know."

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh? What did I do?" I exclaimed snapping my head towards the bastard, he always manages to ruin my happy moods.

"What, apart from smiling to yourself like an idiot right now or bumping into things randomly or talking to yourself out loud... should I carry on?" he asked, smirking while looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"...no." I exasperated, defeated.

"How did you know that I liked tomatoes?" his voice was serious.

"Um I didn't? Why would I care if you like tomatoes, if you're talking about the sandwich then I guess it was a lucky guess." I said shrugging.

"Hn." and he returned to watching the clouds.

_'He looks so peaceful... it kind of pisses me off,' _I thought as I stared at him intently with a frown.

"What do you want, idiot?" just then the bell signalling the end of lunch rang.

"Nothing, see you." and I walked off to my lesson, completely forgetting that Sasuke was in my class until I heard him walking behind me. "stalking me?" I called out without looking behind me.

"I'm in your class if you forgot, dobe." he said while overtaking me.

"Hey, wait up!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: Hi! I'm back after um... what was it? 2-3 months? meh. Sorry about that... been having writter's block, that and overall lazyness, don't kill me D: lol. Hm, just so you know, I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, and I mean _no idea_ so... lol but I guess if you like the chapters then it's ok =3 OH! have any of you seen ep 194 of Naruto Shippuden? IT'S FULL OF SASUNARU! I was having a mini fangirl attack when I watched it xDD Ahem . um so yeah... that's all, bye~**


End file.
